The invention relates to a device having the features of the preamble to claim 1 for fixing facing panels to a wall of a building.
A device of that kind, which is provided for fixing glass panels as facade cladding, is known from DE-G 92 14 581. The known device comprises a transverse support having an approximately C-shaped profile, which is screwed to the wall with a cross wall. The limb walls of the transverse support have grooves into which profiled members of hook-shaped cross-section, which form suspension elements, can be hung. The suspension elements are screwed to the glass panels. The disadvantage of the known device is the low cross-sectional stability of the transverse support, the limb walls of which are bent downwards by the glass panels hung on them at a distance from the wall. The known device is poorly suited to fixing heavy facing panels.
The invention is based on the problem of constructing a stable device of the kind mentioned in the introduction.
That problem is solved in accordance with the invention in that the transverse support is in the form of a closed, hollow profiled member. Compared with the known open, C-shaped profiled member, a closed, hollow profiled member has the advantage that it is considerably more stable as regards deformation of its cross-section by the load of the facing panels acting on the transverse profiled member at a distance from the wall. A stable transverse support of modest thickness and consequently modest weight can be manufactured from aluminium, for example, by a drawing process.
For hanging the suspension elements, in a construction of the embodiment the transverse support has an upwardly projecting rib extending in the longitudinal direction of the transverse support.
To accommodate different thermal expansions in the wall and the transverse support, the device according to the invention has a longitudinal guide, by which the longitudinal support can be mounted, so that it is displaceable in its longitudinal direction, on the wall. The transverse support is immovably secured at one point (fixed point) to the wall and is able to expand and contract relative to the wall in the longitudinal guide without stresses developing. This has the advantage, in particular, that the points at which the transverse support is fixed to the wall are not subject to shearing stress.
1Presumably in error for xe2x80x9cQuertrxc3xa4gerxe2x80x9d (transverse support)xe2x80x94translator. 
Moreover, in a preferred construction of the invention, the suspension elements are displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the transverse support. This has the advantage, firstly, that the suspension elements can be hung at any point on the transverse support. It is a further advantage that different thermal expansion of the transverse support and a facing panel can be accommodated by displacing the suspension element or elements along the transverse support, so that no stresses develop. One of the suspension elements of a facing panel is preferably fixed immovably to the transverse support (fixed point) in a manner known per se, for example, by means of a screw or clamping wedge.
To avoid stress in the form of torque on the profiled member of the transverse support, and in particular a torsional moment, the suspension elements hung on the upper side of the transverse support are supported on a front side of the transverse support. This reduces stress on the transverse support. Moreover, the facing panel is mounted at approximately the same height on the suspension element as the suspension element is hung on the transverse support.
In a preferred construction of the invention, the device has a vertical adjustment device, with which the height of the suspension element on the transverse member can be adjusted. Thus, firstly, the height of the facing panel and also the horizontal and vertical alignment thereof can be very accurately set. This is necessary to achieve identical gap widths between the facing panels. A further advantage of the vertical adjustment facility of the suspension elements is that when there are more than two suspension elements mounted at the same height on a facing panel, their suspension force can be adjusted to be approximately the same, that is, each suspension element carries approximately the same load.
In a development of the invention, the facing panel is mountable by suspension on the suspension element. For suspension of the facing panel, the suspension element can have a suspension opening, for example, in the form of a keyhole, in which the facing pane can be suspended by means of an anchoring member anchored to the panel and having a head. This construction of the invention has the advantage that after mounting the suspension elements on the transverse support, the facing panels can be mounted on the suspension elements. This is especially advantageous when the corresponding suspension element is to be immovably fixed to the transverse support to constitute a fixed point. It is a further advantage that the facing panels can be dismounted subsequently without problems.
In a development of the invention, the transverse support is mounted on vertical supports, which can be mounted approximately vertically and spaced from one another on the wall. The vertical supports allow, for example, unevenness in the wall to be accommodated, which facilitates mounting of the transverse supports. For longitudinal displaceability of the transverse supports, serving to compensate for thermal expansion, it is also an advantage that the transverse supports are not mounted directly on the wall.
In a preferred construction, the vertical supports are mounted on the wall with a fixed bearing and one or more movable bearings, to provide an opportunity for compensation also between wall and vertical supports when the thermal expansions of the vertical support and the wall are different.
In a construction of the invention, the movable bearing is in the form of a rod, which is pivotally mounted on the wall and on the vertical support by means of pivotal fittings.
As fixed bearing, two such rods are provided, which, together with the vertical support and/or the wall, form a triangle, and in this way hold the vertical support immovably on the wall. The rods of the fixed bearing can be mounted on the wall and/or on the vertical support rigidity, that is, with no facility for angular change, or so as to pivot. Pivotal mounting on the wall has the advantage that no torque that would place a load on the fixings in addition to the weight of the facing panels, is exerted on fixings of the rods on the wall.
For precise fitting, the rods are preferably adjustable in length.